


A Sharper Image

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-05-22
Updated: 2008-05-22
Packaged: 2018-02-07 15:34:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1904367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne





	A Sharper Image

**Title:** A Sharper Image  
 **Author:** [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Pairing:** Neville Longbottom/Bill Weasley  
 **Word Count:** 100  
 **Rating:** PG  
 **Warnings:** Fluff.  
 **Beta:** [](http://eeyore9990.insanejournal.com/profile)[**eeyore9990**](http://eeyore9990.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Summary:** Written for [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/neville100/profile)[**neville100**](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/neville100/)'s challenge # 17: Dreams  
 **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.  
 **A/N:** Have your insulin handy.

  
~

A Sharper Image

~

Neville never used to remember details of his dreams. He thought his friends were there, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Luna... Faces passed by, but no matter what, Neville could never remember.

Occasionally, Snape would appear, but Neville knew that it wasn’t really him, although the sight of Snape in green silk knickers made Neville wonder about his subconscious.

When Bill entered his life, Neville’s dreams changed, gaining focus and colour. Everything got sharper, clearer... He loved dreaming now.

Neville stretched, immediately feeling arms tighten around him.

“Okay?” Bill murmured.

“Mm, just a dream.” Neville smiled and went back to sleep, safe.

~


End file.
